Gladiator Series
is the name given to the long-running Japanese sentai/mecha hybrid romance superhero team genre media franchises produced by LittleLulu and Takeshi Ishizu, produced as collaboration between Studio Cygnus, OtomeRomantica Team and the Japanese studios for each season, and being aired at 2018 on Animax, LittleLulu Animegaton Network, Netflix, TV Asahi, and The Right Stuf Network. The shows is similar to tokusatsu genre, but with twist, featuring female-only lead in every single of series with full of pretty boys, main male characters, gladiator/superheroes hybrid with colorful saint clothes and giant robots. The Gladiator Series are targeted generally toward the female market (The female viewer must be over 12 years old, under parental guidance). The Gladiator Series is one of the most popular superheroes productions for girls in Japan may also be adapted to ova, movies or video games, which it currently airs alongside Pretty Cure, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider as part of LittleLulu Animanga Network television block, following Super Hero Time. FUNimation Entertainment and LittleLulu Studio English licensed the anime series for North American and released in English dub of the series on DVD and Blu-ray. Overview Each of the series focuses on a female protagonist, most commonly and ordinary high school teenager, who is granted special items that allow her to transform into fully-adult legendary chosen heroine protected by a full of handsome and prince-charming young men, know as the Gladiators. With the assistance of mystical creatures or robots, the Gladiators use their special powers, martial arts and/or enhanced strength to fight against evil forces and organizations who create monsters-of-the-week to bring the terror to the Earth and further their plans. Starting with a normal-sized monsters, then when they are purified, an enlarge version of the monsters confronts them, but only to be defeated again when the Gladiators call for their mecha (huge animal or vehicles-based robotic machines that can combine to form one or more giant robots) to fight it. As these series progress and stronger enemies appear, the Gladiators gain new items, new abilities, and sometimes new sixth ranger to help them in their fight against evil. During the story progress, the heroine can fall in love with one of handsome boys, sometime she was shy to talk or going on the dating until the male lead character declare the love and kiss her, giving a birth to the new power. In the end, she departure from her lovers because she is a princess, or goddess and want to go back to her home planet, but she end up comes back and marrying to her true hero and sometime they have a lot of babies and lives a happily ever after. Main series First Phase #'Theatrical Gladiator RevueRanger' (with Tatsunoko Production) #'Optimal Gladiator PatrolGuard' (with Tezuka Productions) #'Jewelry Gladiator RoyalRanger' (with Gaina) #'Gladiator of Zodiac StarBringer' (with Diomedéa) #'Magical Gladiator MysticRanger' (with SynergySP) #'Gladiator of Dinosaurs JuraKishi' (with Project No.9) Films #'Gladiator of Field AceStriker x Captain Tsubasa the Movie: Galaxy Strike! Super Dimensional Eleventh Corps' #'Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers' OVAs/ONAs Specials *AceStriker X KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Let's La Cheer☆Mix! Whip . Step . Jump Through Victory! *RyuseiRanger X Hugtto! PreCure: Gathering The Future in the Heart! Hooray . Hooray . Everybody!! Musicals Video games Otome games Crossover games Trivia *Gladiator is the series franchise to have inspired by magical girls/boys/tokusatsu series such are Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Ultraman, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. *All Main Gladiator Series seasons share a key theme with other shows. Gallery Gladiators of Field AceStriker.png|The logo for Gladiator of Field AceStriker Project Gladiator RyuuseiRanger.png|The logo for Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger.png|The logo for Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger See also *Gladiator Series/Dream Voice Navigation Category:Gladiator Series Category:Studio Cygnus Category:OtomeRomantica Team Category:Fan Anime Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi Category:Mecha Category:Superheroes